black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
XVI.
Synopsis The episode begins with Abigail Ashe aboard the Good Fortune as it is being boarded by Ned Low's men. She is below takes when Low appears and takes her. Suddenly she wakes up: it was all a dream. She is currently aboard Flint's ship on her way back to Carolina and to the safety of her father, Peter Ashe. She writes in her journal about how her preconceived notions about pirates have begun to change. Flint and Mrs. Barlow begin to discuss how well Abigail seems to be taking everything and then reminisce about how she was the last time they saw her, when she was just five. Back in Nassau, Featherstone arrives in a huff at Rackham's brothel. He is upset that he has to keep everything secret from the men as they move everything out of the hull of the Colonial Dawn. Rackham states that he must keep it a secret if they are to ever achieve the goal of taking the gold. Once Featherstone leaves, Max reveals that Anne Bonny has left Nassau. Rackham is clearly distraught that she has left. Downstairs in the brothel, a young prostitute observes Featherstone arguing with Idelle. She then leaves the brothel and goes to a house where Mrs. Mapleton is staying since being fired by Rackham. She tells Mapleton about what is going on at the brothel with Featherstone having secret meetings with Max and Rackham. Mapleton pays her extra for her silence before sending her away. Mapleton then goes and meets with Eleanor Guthrie, revealing that she has been hired by Eleanor to keep an eye on what Max is doing in the brothel. She then tells Eleanor that Charlotte has disappeared, allegedly fleeing with Logan away from Nassau. Mapleton knows this isn't true because Charlotte had entrusted Mapleton with her savings, which Mapleton still possesses. She tells Eleanor that she thinks that Max and Rackham are conspiring to send the Colonial Dawn to retrieve the gold while Flint is away taking Abigail back to Charleston. Aboard Flint's ship, John Silver is giving the "goings-on" to the crew. He begins to tell a story about the horrors that he had seen when he had last visited Charleston. He tells them about the gunboats that patrol the harbor and about an execution he witnessed of a pirate. Mr. Scott and Billy Bones are observing this when Bones reveals to Scott that Silver is just retelling a story from another pirate and that you can't believe a thing that comes out of Silver's mouth. As Silver is finishing his story, he sees Nicholas snickering in the back of the crowd. Following his speech, Silver confronts Nicholas and Vincent below decks, demanding that they shut their mouths and not do anything that might give their scheme away. When Nicholas walks away, Silver tells Vincent that Nicholas has the potential to be a serious problem for them both. Elsewhere on the ship, Billy Bones tells Flint that DeGroot thinks they can gain some speed by adjusting the sails, but since this is to be done at night, it is riskier than usual. Flint tells him to go ahead and do it. As Bones leaves, Abigail asks about him, since his demeanor is not like the other pirates on the crew. Flint tells Abigal that Bones' parents were Levelers from Kensington who spoke out about the impressment of men and boys into the Navy. One day Bones was handing out pamphlets supporting the abolition of impressment when Bones himself was taken by a press gang. When he was rescued by Flint many years later, Bones killed the man who had captured him. However, he refused to go home because he didn't think his father would approve that he had become a murderer. On the top deck, DeGroot orders Nicholas to go up the main mast and release the sails. As he is up there, Vincent and Silver are below decks and Vincent reveals that he has taken care of the problem with Nicholas. He reveals that he has sabotaged the footing rope on the main mast, knowing that Nicholas was going to go up there, thus leading to Nicholas falling to his death. Silver is aghast and runs to the top deck just in time to see Nicholas fall and die. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Appearances Characters *Eleanor Guthrie *Mr. Scott *James Flint *John Silver *Joji *Max *Abigail Ashe *Billy Bones *Randall *Miranda Barlow *Richard Guthrie *Charles Vane *Edward Low *Jack Rackham *Eme *Joshua *Mrs. Mapleton *Alfred Hamilton *Peter Ashe *Nicholas *Vincent *Idelle Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *Providence (Mentioned only) *England (Mentioned only) *Spain (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates *British Navy (Mentioned only) Ships *''Spanish Man O' War'' *''Good Fortune'' *''Colonial Dawn'' (Mentioned only) *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes